New Hinata
by Legendary Blackr0se
Summary: Is Hinata changing such a good thing...Hinata new and improved...or just a lost cost


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did hinata would be with sasuke,or gaara, orino...or sakura...you get my point

HINATA REBORN

Help

'Naruto' she thought to herself, as she bled out onto the forest floor. "There you go. You put on a great fight, but now you die" her attack taunted, as he thrust his blade into her chest. She gasped "N-naruto" she whimpered out before she passed out.

"…But now you die" She heard someone say. When she heard that she dropped all she had ran to where she heard the voice. When she got there she saw a man holding a girl, while holding a knife to her chest. "You" she mustered out of anger. After she finished the man of she ran over to the bleeding girl. She laid her ear against the girls chest to hear a heart beat. "A miracle" she whispered.

"Ayane" she heard someone call her. "Over here Aoko" she yelled back. The person ran to her, and gasped. "W-what happened to her" Aoko asked. "She was stabbed" after saying that she picked the girl up. ",But she's barley alive, lets go" she said as she ran to her home.

'Why' Hinata thought to herself. 'Useless, you'll never amount to anything, Disgrace' Her father's swirled in her mind. 'Why' She asked herself again. 'disappointment to this family you're no Hyuuga, You're no daughter of mine just a weakling' 'WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY' she screamed.

"WHYYYYYYY" the girl screamed in her sleep. Ayane quickly got up, and shook the girl. "Ninja, Ninja wake up you're having, a bad dream" she said. The girl woke up drench in sweat, and eyes filled with shame. "You alright" Ayane asked, and she nodded. "Why did that man try to kill you" asked in worry. She put her head down "you ask to many questions" the leaf ninja responded. Ayane sighed "Can you at least tell me your name, mines Ayane" she said. The girl looked up with her lost eyes "Hinata Hyuuga… Well now Hinata" she said. "well-" Ayane stopped, then she cover Hinata with her blanket. "Hide under here, and keep your eyes closed" Ayane told her. Somebody came through the door in a rush "Ayane you okay I heard Hyuuga" the person said "it's alright dad I was just telling my friend the rules of this home" Ayane said. " oh" her dad said, then he walked out muttering things to himself.

"Okay before you walkout of this room I got to wrap this around your eyes" Ayane told Hinata . Hinata just nodded. "As you can see my dad doesn't take lightly to Hyuugas" Ayane stated, as she wrapped the bandages. "Why" Hinata whispered. Ayane looked up "Why what" she asked. "Why help me" Hinata responded back. " Anyone in there right mind would" 'Well she's optimistic'. "anyone in there right mind would leave someone as worthless as-" "DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE" Ayane said cutting her of in rage. " Look there's a fine line between sorry and worthless…" Hinata looked back at her wide eyed. "You are not worthless you are just feeling sorry for yourself." Ayane sighed as she walked to the door. She stopped at the door when your ready come down and eat" she said before leaving.

After she left I started thinking about what she said. 'You're not worthless you're are just feeling sorry for yourself' I just snorted. "What those she know…" I clenched my fist. "…She hasn't been through the hell I've been through" I stared at the door. 'what those she know' I thought to myself before crying.

Stomping down stairs, I wasn't pissed at the kunoichi, I don't think I could, i'm pissed at what made her think like that. ' What, who could have done this, who would send an assassin to kill such a girl like that' think myself as I clenched my fist in anger "If I ever find the bastard who did this to her" I muttered to my slef. Flashing back to where I found her. Her eyes they look so scared, so innocent. Now they just look sad, lonely...Broken. "Ayane, what's with you, come on it's your turn to make dinner" My brother's yell broke my train of thought. Calming myself down, so I could reply normally. "I'm coming brat" my yell what's quickly followed by a offended "Ey", causing me to smirk a bit.

~To be continued

What ya think, plz leave a review


End file.
